paydayfandomcom-20200223-history
Firestarter
Firestarter is a three-day heist in Payday 2, contracted by Hector. The goal is to cripple the arsenal and finances of a rival gang, the Mendoza's. The crew must steal or destroy the weapons inside a hangar on Day 1, steal a server from an FBI building on Day 2, and burn cash inside a bank vault on Day 3. Day 1 Assets Firecracker-day1-map.png|Day 1 Map (Bain's Guide) Asset-Risk-Level.gif|Risk Level I, II, III Grenade Case (Asset).png|Grenade Case Cost: XXXX$ Req.: Gage Weapon Pack #01 DLC Asset-medic-bag.png|Doctor Bag Cost: XXXX$ Asset-ammo-bag.png|Ammo Bag Cost: XXXX$ Objectives #Locate the open hangar containing the weapons. #Steal or destroy a set number of weapons or more. #Escape. Walkthrough The crew starts outside of a airfield controlled by the Mendoza Cartel. There are four hangars, and the only one that is open contains all of the weapon cases. Each case can either be stolen or destroyed. The number of cases that the crew is required to steal or destroy varies, but is always at least four. Inside the hangar are two trucks, which contain weapons; they can be opened from the back with a drill, saw, or C4. Access to the weapons inside the truck is usually not necessary to complete the day, as sufficient cases will be present outside of trucks. However, if you have decided to steal the weapons, it is worth opening the trucks to get all the loot. Be aware of the fact that a hangar will sometimes have an accessible stairway at the back that goes up to a 2nd floor loft, that will contain several weapon cases. If you wish to complete this stealthily, then you cannot be detected by any of the Mendoza's, even if they are killed immediately after. It is advisable not to go solo as usually there are groups of two or three gang members facing each other which need to be taken out at the same time. Beware of any cameras placed high on the hangars exterior walls, including those in the back alleys. cameras can be destroyed without raising suspicion. If the police are alerted, then they will arrive very quickly. Some will enter from the back alleys, but usually most of them will climb either of the two chain-link fences across from the hangars. *If you wish to steal weapons, then you must carry them back to the van where you started. Each case is very heavy, but is the second most valuable bag of loot. *If you wish to destroy weapons, then you must locate the tank of jet fuel, which is randomly placed next to one of the hangars. Shoot the tank from at least a few meters away until it explodes. The weapons can be thrown into the burning fuel, but try to avoid damage from the explosions that occur when a case is destroyed. If the crew is successful in eliminating the gangsters without triggering a police response, yet still desires to destroy the weapons for whatever reasons, they can do so as mentioned above. Day 2 Assets Firecracker-Day2-Blueprint.png|Day 2 Blueprint (Bain's Guide) Asset-Risk-Level.gif|Risk Level I, II, III Grenade Case (Asset).png|Grenade Case Cost: XXXX$ Req.: Gage Weapon Pack #01 DLC Asset-camera-feed.png|Camera Feed Cost: XXXX$ Objectives #Locate the server room. #Break into the server room. #Break into the container room. #Drill through the server protection shutters. #Take server to escape van. #Escape. Stealthy procedure: #Locate the server room #Hack computer #Cut wires #Break into the server room #Break into the container room #Take server to escape van #Escape The crew must break into the FBI headquarters and steal a server that contains information on the location of Mendoza's blood money. 'Walkthrough' If you simply cannot or have no desire to complete any portion of this heist stealthily, then read on. Otherwise, skip to the next section. The FBI branch office is a medium-sized, two-story office building with about a dozen offices, an operations center, an evidence room - potentially loaded with illicit loot - and a server room containing a server on which the whereabouts of the Mendoza Cartel's dirty money can be found. Once inside, you must locate the server room. This can be in one of four places: *The rear wall of the main office area ('kitty-corner' to the evidence room) *The second floor conference area next to the conference room *The second floor conference area across the hall from the operations center *The second floor, across from the cafeteria (above the main lobby to the right) Upon picking the lock to the outer door, you must break through the second door inside the room itself. It is important to note that having ECM Overdrive aced, shaped charges, or an OVE9000 saw is the only surefire way to avoid drilling the door open. There is occasionally a safe in the station chief's office which contains a keycard to open the inside door, but the safe spawn is uncommon. If the safe doesn't spawn, one of the guards may have the card. Since killing the guards is already a dubious prospect, it is better simply to come prepared, either with shaped charges or the properly skilled Ghost. Finally, you must drill open the barrier protecting the server. Be ready for a good fight, as this will take a few minutes. Once you're through the barrier, you may remove and bag the server without further ado. The server itself weighs you down as much as a bag of gold, so keep that in mind when trying to escape in a hurry. Optional Step: 'The previously mentioned evidence room can contain some extremely valuable loot - or possibly nothing at all. If you wish to loot that as well, it is recommended that someone on your team bring a saw or shaped charges. At the same time you are drilling open the barrier to the server, the members of your team not guarding the drill should be moving the loot out to the van. Moving the evidence room loot will be at least as much of a hassle as moving the actual server. Therefore, it is best to try and accomplish them in parallel rather than wait until the server is safely in the van. 'Stealth Walkthrough Before you begin, know that getting in and out without setting off the alarm at any point is nearly impossible. This is because even if you accomplish every other stealth step successfully, if a guard or camera sees that the server room is opened, they will become alerted. So even if you stealthily make it in and out of the room with the server, odds are one or more guards will walk by it before you can reach the van. The FBI branch office is a medium-sized, two-story office building with about a dozen offices, an operations center, an evidence room - potentially loaded with illicit loot - and a server room containing a server on which the whereabouts of the Mendoza Cartel's dirty money can be found. There are more than five guards and possibly as many as eleven – a stealthy attempt will require that the players simply avoid the guards whenever possible. The first step is breaking in, which can be accomplished via one of two doors to the main lobby or a side entrance which leads into the main office area. These may all be picked - or shot open if you are in a hurry. Despite Bain's misgivings, either entrance can be advantageous; It really matters where the highest concentration of guards are at any given time. Be careful to check security camera locations and angles before entering the building. Trying to avoid guards may place you in the vision of an inconveniently located camera and shooting them really is not an option if stealth is the goal. Once inside, you must locate the server room. This can be in one of four places: *The rear wall of the main office area ('kitty-corner' to the evidence room) *The second floor conference area next to the conference room *The second floor conference area across the hall from the operations center *The second floor, across from the cafeteria (above the main lobby to the right) In the next phase, Bain tell you where to go to access a computer which he can hack to reveal the proper wire boxes to sabotage so that the alarms don't go off when you pick your way into the server room. Interestingly enough, cutting the wires in these boxes will also prevent a the server barrier from engaging even if the alarm is set off by a guard, pager or camera. The computer will be one of at least half a dozen possible candidates, which may occur in the station chief's office, one of several offices on the first or second floor of the main work area, or one of several computers in the operations center on the second floor. Once you've gotten Bain in, he will indicate two of the many boxes - the exact number of them depends on the difficulty level and can be as high as five. When disabling the alarm circuit boxes, be aware that disabling the wrong one will immediately trigger the alarm and close off the server from easy access - the barrier that comes down can only be drilled open. Beware, each box may be directly in the visual range of a security camera, and cameras and guards alike will be alerted upon noticing an opened wire box. Therefore, it is imperative to open the box, cut the wire and close it again as efficiently as possible when the opportunity presents itself, possibly with the help of an ECM if necessary. It is possible to guess at the proper boxes to disable - without first giving Bain access to a computer -, but doing so is extremely risky on overkill; Only a ten percent chance (one over the combination 5 choose 2, without repetition). That should be avoided unless going for the acheivement, in which case you should probably be doing it on normal difficulty. Finally, once the server room door alarm has been disabled, you must break through the final door inside the room itself. It is important to note that having ECM Overdrive aced, shaped charges, or an OVE9000 saw is the only surefire way to avoid drilling the door open. There is occasionally a safe in the station chief's office which contains a keycard to open the inside door, but the safe spawn is uncommon. If the safe doesn't spawn, one of the guards may have the card. Since killing the guards is already a dubious prospect, it is better simply to come prepared, either with shaped charges or the properly skilled Ghost. Once you're through the door, you may remove and bag the server without any trouble. The server itself weighs you down as much as a bag of gold, so keep that in mind when trying to escape in a hurry. Optional Step: '''The previously mentioned evidence room can contain some extremely valuable loot - or possibly nothing at all. If you wish to loot that as well during your stealth attempt, it is recommended that someone on your team bring a saw or shaped charges. At the same time you open the door to the server room, other members of your team should be breaking into the evidence room. After getting the server, it is highly unlikely that you will make it back to the van before the alarms sound, likewise for trying to make off with a large amount of loot from the evidence. Therefore, it is best to try and accomplish them in parallel. '''Important Notes *''As of update 24 "Deathwish", no guards can be converted using Joker until an alarm has actually sounded, making the brute-force approach to stealth essentially impossible'' *New guards will arrive via the elevator behind the main lobby to replace those who are killed during a stealth attempt *There are often some actual FBI agents loitering about the office, easily distinguishable by their casual attire and tendency to stand in one place. Like any other law enforcers, they can insantly ruin a stealth attempt if they notice you. However, they can also be killed without setting off a pager and safely removed if the coast is clear. They do not respawn *The evidence room is always in the same place *If there is a camera in the station chief's office, it can be shot without any guards coming to check on it. This allows the room to be used as a convenient place to hide bodies *Any of the side entrances could have a camera placed outside looking at them. If you simply must enter through such a door, it is highly recommended to use an ECM, because shooting the camera will cause a guard to come investigate it *There is simply no way to enter the evidence lock-up quietly. Even with a silent drill, eventually a guard will walk by and see it Day 3 Assets Bankheist-blueprint.png|Day 3 Blueprint (Bain's Guide) asset-bank-blueprint.png|Blueprints Asset-Risk-Level.gif|Risk Level I, II, III Grenade Case (Asset).png|Grenade Case Cost: XXXX$ Req.: Gage Weapon Pack #01 DLC asset-insider-info-bank.png|Insider Info Cost: XXXX$ Objectives #Shut off power to electrified vault. #Move thermal drill to vault door. #Start drill. #Break into vault. #Set up camera in vault. #Loot the deposit boxes. (Optional) #Light money stash on fire. #Get the recording. #Escape. Walkthrough Day 3 takes place on a map that is identical to Bank Heist in many ways, with just a few differences in the heist itself. Notably, the vault door is electrified, and prevents players from setting up the thermal drill. Any attempts to do so are punished with a taser-like electrocution effect that wastes ammunition and immobilizes the player for a few seconds. In order to disable the electrical defenses, the crew must breach a security door on the roof (this door and room exist only on Firestarter Day 3, not on Bank Heist), next to the stairwell. The keycard, which is located either on the bank manager or his desk, can be used to quickly open it without any skills. Once through, interact with the circuit breaker inside, then start the thermal drill. Once the vault door is open, the inner cage door in the vault must also be opened, and can either be drilled, or opened with Shaped Charges or the OVE9000 saw (much like in the FBI's evidence room on Day 2). Once inside the vault, the crew will need to setup the camera and set the huge stack of cash on fire. While its burning the crew can decide to open the deposit boxes for some extra loot or try to find the rare hockey poster for The First Line achievement. Once the money has finished burning, the crew will have to pick up the camera, after which the van escape will be activated and allow completion of the job. Trivia *On Day 2, with 5 boxes there is a 1 in 10 chance (10%) of cutting both correct wires without hacking the computer. With 4 boxes, the chance is 1 in 6 (~16.7%). *Usually on Day 3, if gas occurs while the money is burning inside the vault, the vision clears up and the player will no longer be obstructed of their vision from the fire. Achievements Guessing Game Because the two correct wires are randomized, and there are four or five wires to choose from, the probability of correctly guessing which two wires to cut is 10% if there are 5 boxes, and ~16.7% if there are 4. Because "in stealth" means "without the alarm being triggered" as opposed to "without being detected", there are several popular methods of unlocking the achievement. Easiest approach Play on normal difficulty and there will only be 3-4 boxes instead of 4-5 boxes on day 2. You will still need to cut 2 boxes at random, but the chances of cutting the wrong one are very low as only 1 or 2 boxes can be wrong instead of 2-3 boxes. This is the fastest way to earn the achievement. Trivial approach If trying to sneak around the guards and stay undetected, it is advised that the crew has either ECM Overdrive or Silent Drilling because it is risky to use a loud drill on the inner door. Brute-force ECM co-op This approach is the fastest in general, but requires: *Four players who have the ace ECM Specialist to delay the pagers and the basic ECM Overdrive for increased ECM duration. *One player who aced ECM Overdrive to open the inner door of the server room. *One player with a two-piece suit, basic Shinobi, and aced Transporter to move the server. A player who aced ECM Overdrive must save one jammer for the inner door, which leaves seven ECM jammers for delaying alarms and pagers. Because each upgraded jammer lasts approximately 23 seconds, the crew has up to 160 seconds between detection and the alarm trigger. During this time, the crew must: *Rush through the building. (whilst killing as many guards as necessary) *Lockpick or saw the outer door of the server room. *Search for two wires and cut them. (communicate so that the crew does not cut more than two) *Open the inner door with the ECM Overdrive aced. *Carry the server to the van. (whoever has a two-piece suit, basic Shinobi and aced Transporter) The crew may decide to start their ECM chain as soon as they enter the building for maximum speed, or once one or two wires are located to decrease the amount of searching required. It is advised that each player times the deployment of each jammer such that they minimize the periods during which more than one jammer is active, whilst ensuring that there is always at least one active jammer. Brute-force ECM-Saw co-op Requires: *At least two players with an Enforcer-Ghost skills tree. (both with ECM and Saw fully upgraded) *Look for the server room. *Sneaking for the first wire box. *Then search for the second one. (it is recommend to search the closest one) *And place an ECM while the partner use the saw to open the server room. *Put another ECM every 20 seconds while escaping. Gallery 2013-12-10_00002.jpg|OVERKILL hockey team poster found in deposit boxes. Category:PAYDAY 2 Category:Firestarter